Newsies at Hogwarts!
by Hetafan27
Summary: Some newsies find a portkey and a time-turner and accidentally end up at Hogwarts for Harry's 5th year. They attend classes as muggle American exchange students. What will happen? I don't know. We'll see.
1. Chapter 1

"Extra! Extra!" Davey yelled. It was about a month after the strike and things were back to relatively normal.

"Three dead in Central Park! Murder suspected!" Les yelled.

Somebody threw a round object in his bag and grabbed the newspaper out of his hands.

"Father taught us not to lie," Davey scolded his younger brother.

"Jack taught us not to starve," Les sassed back.

Jack had accepted his job as a cartoonist for The World. He still coached, cared for, and is considered the leader of the Manhattan newsies, he just makes a little extra cash.

"That was our last pape, we need to meet the other newsies at Medda's theater soon," Davey reminded Les.

"Why do you think I was trying to sell it so quickly? I have a date!"

Davey shook his head. He looked into the bag. Whoever he just sold to had given him a necklace instead of payment. Davey pocketed it, maybe if he ran into the guy he could give it back.

They ran to Ms. Medda Larkin's theater. They reached it out of breath.

"Davey, Les, brother," Jack spit on his hand and offered it to shake. "Good to see ya!"

Davey shook his hand. "It's almost like ya didn't see us yesterday."

Jack shrugged. "What can I say, I miss all ya," He took his girlfriend's, Katherine's, hand and entered through the back door, as usual.

Les ran off to talk to some of the younger kids while Davey found Crutchy talking to Albert and Elmer.

"Wad'ya 'spose this meetings 'bout?" Albert asked Davey.

"I'm not sure," Davey admitted.

"We ain't have no idea," Elmer said.

"Even Spot Conlon is here," Crutchy said. "He doesn't show unless it's important."

They all stared at Spot leaning against a wall, looking unhappy to be there, though he always looks grumpy.

Spot caught their eyes and cracked his knuckles.

They quickly stopped staring.

"And how did you find out 'bout the meeting?" Crutchy asked.

"Jack found Les and I while doin' rounds and told us to come," Davey said.

Elmer nodded.

"He told all us by ourselves, and there's only a few people 'ere," Albert said. "Maybe it's somethin poisonal?"

Jack tapped Crutchy and Davey's shoulders. "You two, backstage, five minutes. Don't be obvious." He whispered in their ears.

"Was that all 'bout?" Elmer asked.

"I'll let you know."

"Want to go get some water, Crutchy?"

They made their way backstage. Even less people were here. Only Les, Race, Spot, Crutchy, and Davey compared to all of Manhattan's Newsies, and some from other cities, in the larger part of the theater.

Jack and Katherine came hand in hand.

"We have some special news, and we wanted you to know first," Katherine said.

"We're getting married!" Jack was so excited.

"Wow!" Congratulations!" Everyone, including Spot, gave the happy couple a hug.

"We're planning for a summer wedding-"

They were cut off by a weird buzzing noise coming from Davey's pocket.

"Oh, sorry." Davey pulled out a weird necklace out of his bag. "That last person must have given me this by mistake."

"It's very pretty," Katherine held part of the long chain. "Wow, come feel it, it's pulsing."

Soon enough, everyone was holding onto some part of the necklace, then the world started spinning.

They landed in some sort of grand hallway. It's size only comparable to the greatest churches. Katherine looked out a window and noticed they were in a castle. She pointed it out to Jack and the others.

Footsteps clacked on the marble floor.

Spot and Jack instinctively moved in front of the others.

An old man with a long white beard and an older lady came around the corner.

"This is certainly a surprise, Minerva." The bearded man spoke.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" The lady, Minerva, got right to business.

"The name's Jack Kelly, and I's got here through your dreams," Jack tried to flirt their way out of the situation.

"Jack, excuse you?" Katherine said, playfully angry.

"And this is my wonderful fiancee, Katherine." Jack dipped her.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Kelly, how did you get here?"

"In all honesty mame, we don't know," Davey said. He lifted the necklace. "You may think we're crazy, but one minute we had all grabbed onto this, the next we're here."

"A time turner and a portkey," the bearded man said, "How peculiar."

"Scuse me," Race raised his hand. "Waz a portkey and a time turna?"  
"A portkey, Mister..." Minerva began.

"Racetrack Higgins. You can call me Race," Race said with a wink.

"A portkey, Mister Higgins, is a magical device that transports oneself through space. A time turner is a magical device that transports one through time." Minerva continued. "It appears that the necklace you have is both a time turner and a portkey and sent you here."

"Where exactly is here?" Katherine asked, investigative journalist as always.

"You are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Scotland, my dear. I am Headmaster Dumbledore," the bearded man spoke.

Race snickered and Jack bit the inside of his lip to hide a smile.

"I'm Davey. Pleasure to meet you, sir, ma'am," Davey shook both of their hands.

"I'm Les!" Les spit into his hands out of habit, then wiped them off at Minerva's and Davey's strong looks. "He's my older brother."

"Nice ta meet cha, I'm Crutchie." Crutchie lifted his crutch.

"Spot Conlon." Spot made no move to shake hands.

"Until we figure out how to get you home, feel free to stay at Hogwarts and participate in classes," Dumbledore told them.

"What about money? Or work?" Crutchie asked. "How're we supposed to pay to attend. If we don't work, we don't eat."

"All expenses will be handled by me," Dumbledore reassured the newsies.

"Follow me to your rooms." Minerva briskly walked off.

Jack looked to Davey. Davey shrugged and they followed the witch.

**Don't blame me, blame Newsies for making me obsessed. I found this on my drive and I figured y'all might enjoy it. I proofread it a while back, but I haven't since. Any tips for writing their accents? Please?**

**Quick poll for those of you who care:**

**What house do you think each of them should be in? I've already sorted them out, but it's just my opinion. I've already written part of chapter 2 where they get sorted, but if any of you provide some really good evidence I might change it.**

**Also, would any of you be interested in a fic where Hogwarts goes to a muggle ****high school**** in America and joins marching band? I'm a huge band geek so it would be fun to write. Or maybe a modern day fic where the Newsies are in marching band?**

**Almost forgot, yes it is JackxKatherine, but that's the only straight ship I have. There will be Sprace, and Crutchie and Davey will bond over how much they like Jack.**

**Sorry for the long note. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

The summer came and passed. Soon it was September 1st and Hogwarts once again opened its doors to students and a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor McGonagal led the first years in to be sorted. Unlike usual, she disappeared right after the last kid was sorted.

"Where do ya reckon Professor McGonagal went?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"I don't know." Hermione squinted in concentration. "She doesn't normally leave until everyone is dismissed."

"To our newcomers, welcome," Dumbledore began his beginning of year speech, "To our returning students, welcome back. You all must be very hungry, so now is not the time for a winding speech,"

Several students, including Fred and George, gave cheers.

"But,"

There were several groans.

"We are honored to host several exchange students from New York! Since they are muggles, they will be sitting in on classes and will not be expected to perform magic. Please join me in welcoming them." Dumbledore clapped as the doors swung open once again.

Several students joined in confused clapping, but most whispered to their tablemates. Draco and a few of his friends out right booed the muggles.

Harry took pity on how out of place they looked. It was like they came out of a different time.

Under the glare of Professor McGonagal, everyone was silent. She held the parchment firmly in front of her and read off the names. "Conlon, Sean."

The second shortest kid rolled his eyes. Even though he was short, he was older and held an air of intimidation around him.

He sat on the pedestal looking almost bored to most.

The Newsies could tell he was nervous. The twitch in his foot was a giveaway to anyone that knew him. They had all been told the sorting procedures, yet none of them knew what to expect.

"_Fascinating." _The Sorting Hat said to Spot. "_Out of your time, I see."_

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_You are fiercely loyal to your friends, but not to those who aren't close to you. Your ambition, however, you wanted so badly to be King of Brooklyn, so you did whatever it took and you held on. I think _Slytherin!" The hat yelled.

Harry could see Draco's look of disgust as Sean sat right next to him. He would have to stay clear of Sean, he reminded Harry of the bullies that hung out with Dudley back when he was younger. Being under the green banner highlighted his ruthless expression.

"Higgins, Antonio."

An Italian boy sauntered up to the pedestal and sat down.

"_Hello, Racetrack"_

"_Pleased ta meetcha, Mr. Hat"_

"_Do you have an opinion of where you would like to be placed?"_

"_I'd like ta be with Spot, he's ma best friend."_

"_Friend, sure."_ Harry saw the Sorting Hat raise his eyebrows in disbelief and couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"_You are extremely loyal to your fellow newsies. You may take their money betting, but you use it to feed them and to keep them safe. If need be, you've stolen for them. You've been in the Refuge for them."_

"_Come on, can't I jus be wit Spot?"_

"_Even more proof."_

"Hufflepuff!

Harry could tell Antonio wasn't entirely happy about his placement, but he looked happier when he was surrounded by the supporting Hufflepuffs.

"Jacobs, David."

An awkward, tall boy walked up to the hat. He was fidgeting nervously and looked really out of place.

"_David Jacobs," _the Sorting Hat said."_Intelligent."_

"_Thank you, sir."_

"_You know how the world works, yet you don't abuse your knowledge. You could've easily left Jack behind and earned money for your family, yet you used your brain to help them instead. You must be_ Ravenclaw!"

Ravenclaw cheered and welcomed David to their table. Harry could see them pestering David with questions.

"Come on, every other house gets a student before Gryffindor." Ron complained.

"It doesn't matter who gets who first. There are still four more new students," Hemione reminded him.

"Jacobs, Les."

"That must be his younger brother."

"Brilliant deduction, Hermione," George, or Fred, said.

"We were thinking," probably Fred said.

"You can think?" Teased Ron.

"That you might be interested in our bet." Most likely George finished.

"Five galleons on what house you think each student will go into."

"You shouldn't bet on house placement, it's rude."

"'Mione, they've done worse. Why not?" Rob protested.

"I think he'll go to," Harry had no idea "Hufflepuff?"

"I don't know, Fred," George said, "I think he might be Slytherin."

Fred fake stroked his chin. "He does have a lot of confidence"

"And he seems pretty full of himself."

"You saw him strut, he's Slytherin."

"Well then, I think he'll be a Gryffendor," Ron said.

"This is stupid," Hermione scolded them.

"_Les Jacobs, young newsie of the strike," _said the Sorting Hat. "_You never once doubted that things would work out. That optimism is good for Hufflepuff. Your ambition to earn money using whatever means, even those that went against your brother's morals is good for Slytherin. Overall, your willingness to face fear and fight for righteousness is what defines you."_

"_We had ta win. So many people were being screwed over by Pulitzer an' his price raise!"_

"_And your boldness in speaking your mind is a big part of yourself."_

Les fondly remembered screaming at the guard of Pulitzer's door when they first began their strike.

"Gryffendor!"

Ron cheered the loudest of the red and gold house. Ron had a smug look on his face as the others turned over their money to him. He even rubbed it in his brothers' face.

Les sat down near the group of friends.

"Hi, I'm Les, who are you?"

"I'm Gred"

"I'm Forge."

Les narrowed his eyes. "Nuh-uh, you're Fred, and you're George."

"Clever little guy aren't you?"

"Why don't you help us place some bets?"

"We'll be nice and split the profits 80-20 with you, kiddo."

Les crossed his arms. "60-40, ya wouldn't try ta pull one on a lil' kid."

"70-30, that's 35 for the two of us, and 30 for you."

"Deal."

"Kelly, Jack."

"Hey, Les, what about him?"

"What house is for awesome people?"

"Gryffindor of course."

"That's tha one."

_Jack Kelly, leader of the newsies of Manhattan. Not afraid to do whatever it takes to sell. Yet, you would sacrifice everything for your fellow newsies." The Sorting Hat shifted through his memories._

"_Of course, they's my family."_

"_That would make you a good candidate for Hufflepuff, but you also have a spark to rise up and lead others to victory. The best place for you is _Gryffindor!"

Les cheered and Jack managed to squeeze next to him.

"Morris, Charles."

"That's what Crutchie's name is?" Les's jaw dropped.

"Crutchie?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "That's not very nice to call him."

Les shrugged. "Thas how he intraduced himself."

"Of course it's his name. He chose it himself," Jack defended.

"_Crutchie Morris, the heart of the newsies. The inspiration to rally once and for all against Pulitzer." _The sorting hat spoke to Crutchie.

"_Yes sir,"_

"_Even when you were stuck in the Refuge, you still reached out to make sure everyone was okay. There's no other house for you but _Hufflepuff!"

Race cheered the loudest to welcome his friend next to him.

"Pulitzer, Katherine."

The only girl held her head high and sat on the stool with the most dignity Harry has seen anyone have when placing a dirty, old hat on their head.

"_Katherine Pulitzer. Interesting. The girl who chose to follow a career and go against her father in favor of a ragtag band of ragamuffins taking on the kingmakers of New York."_

"_I saw potential to do something great and to make the world better."_

"_You are calculating, you would make a great fit for Ravenclaw, but that's not quite right. You have a drive. Your goal of being the first, breaking barriers, and making the world a better place. You ambition drives you to do good. This house needs more people like you. _Slytherin!"

"I thought you said Slytherin was the evil house?" Les asked.

"Slytherin isn't evil," Hermione stated.

Ron snorted. "Yeah, tell that to Malfoy."

"It may have some unsavory characters, but the house itself isn't evil," Hermione continued.

"There's no way Kath could be evil. She's amazing." Jack swooned.

Les rolled his eyes. "Get a room."

* * *

**Hetafan here! Oh my god! I've been looking for this in my drive for forever! I thought I lost it! I did not want to have to retype all of this without my notes. Anyway, I probably won't be updating this fic unless I get a bunch of people wanting more. I'm currently writing for BNHA. The only reason I'm updating this is because I found it in my files and I decided to treat y'all. I'm working on a Dadzawa and deaged!Hitoshi fanfic, so check that out, but once I'm done with that, you might get classes with the Newsies! Of course, I will have to work around college course homework and virtual schooling. Wish me luck!**

**Shameless plug! Check out my most recent story: 5 Times Class 1-A Almost Catches Erasermic (and 1 Time They Do)**


End file.
